Electric motors include a rotor and a stator. The stator includes a winding that reacts with the rotor to generate rotation of the rotor relative to the stator. If an electrical short occurs in the stator winding, both the efficiency of the electric motor and the power output of the electric motor decrease. It is therefore important to be able to detect a short in the stator winding in order to determine if the electric motor is working properly.